Colourful Shades Of Grey
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: Harry is mourning over Sirius' death and has gone into a depression. Remus decides to visit him. Songfic to the song 'Yer Blues' by the Beatles.


**Disclaimer**: This story used to belong to my **George Ballerina **account but I decided to move it to here.

This is a songfic based on the Beatles' song 'Yer Blues'. I love the Beatles and I love Beatles songfics. This fic is really sad…and so is Harry. I hate it when Harry's sad, my poor baby wipes tears…Please read and review!

.

.

.

****

**_Colourful Shades Of Grey_**

****

****

**_By Savoy Truffle_**

.

.

.

A small skinny boy of around fifteen sat alone in his room. Tears were falling from his emerald green eyes, landing on his bony feet. He hadn't been eating lately and had been losing weight constantly. His once beautiful face was now sunken and haunted. Ribs stood out from his shirt making him look sick, like somebody who had just recovered from a fatal disease. This was not Harry Potter, the child that survived the most evil wizard in the world. This was a depressed little boy, living each day with no one to turn to. He was alone in the world. He had nobody, no family at all. They were all gone.

_

* * *

_

_Yes, I'm lonely, wanna die_

_Yes, I'm lonely, wanna die_

* * *

Sirius Black had just died. He was gone forever. Harry would never see him again. He couldn't believe it. The closest person he ever had to a father was now gone. He had died trying to save Harry's life. This haunted Harry. Sirius had died because of him. First his parents, then Cedric, now Sirius. It was all his fault. People had died because of him, because of his stupidness. Harry would do anything to change this, anything to reverse what had happened and for him to die instead. He was the one who deserved it.

_

* * *

_

_My mother was of the sky_

_My father was of the earth_

_But I am of the universe_

_And you know what it's worth_

* * *

Harry would sit alone on his bed, cuddled up in his bed sheets thinking about Sirius. Sometimes he would even pull his knees to his chest and rock himself back and forth muttering 'It's all my fault' over and over again. This guilt was rapidly taking over his body, he couldn't take it anymore. He thought about killing himself to end the pain but had decided against it. But just in case he changed his mind, he had knives, ropes, pills and a gun hidden under his floorboard. He had obtained the gun, knives and ropes from his uncle's shed and the pills from the family's medicine cabinet. He would probably need them…when another person died because of him.

_

* * *

_

_The eagle picks my eye_

_The worm he licks my bone_

_I feel so suicidal_

_Just like Dylan Mr. Jones_

* * *

Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve losing his family? Whenever did anything wrong. He helped people, saved people, did anything to make people happy. And this is what he got, no family. He wanted his mother to rock him back and forth and sing to him. He wanted his dad to teach him the coolest pranks to play on the Slytherins. And most of all he wanted to hear Sirius tell him that he was his father's son, just one more time.

_

* * *

_

_The black cloud crossed my mind_

_Blue mist round my soul_

_Feel so suicidal_

_Even hate my rock and roll_

* * *

"Harry?" said a voice

Harry looked up into the friendly amber eyes of Remus Lupin. His heart slightly lifted. He still had Remus; he was all he had left. Harry wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder, just when he thought he had no more tears to spill. Harry pulled away and removed the loose floorboard. He showed Remus the gun, knife, pills and rope. Remus was shocked. He pulled Harry into a tight hug, his body racking with sobs.

_

* * *

_

_Yes, I'm lonely, wanna die_

_Yes, I'm lonely, wanna die_

* * *

Harry loved Remus, he loved him so much. But he was nothing like Sirius. Sirius was different. Sirius was always on his side, helping him get through tough times. He treated him like his own son. He also acted as if he got his best friend back and Harry was that friend. Sirius was Harry's best friend, father and brother. Nothing could change that. Remus pulled something out of his pocket. It was a picture. It had been taken during the winter break at Grimmauld Place. Sirius was asleep on the couch. Harry was leaning on him, also asleep. Harry smiled as the picture brought back memories.

_

* * *

_

_If I ain't dead already_

_Ooh, you know the reason why_

* * *

"Come on Harry, let's go home"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: sniff sniff Aw that was so sad! blows nose. I wrote this story in the middle of the night when I was half asleep. Please Review!


End file.
